tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Roger Yen
Roger Yen (born 1960) is a minor character in Tucker's Wand. Roger is the father of Madison and Maggie Yen. He is fifth generation Chinese American, his family had immigrated to the United States in the early 1900s. He is the co-owner with his wife Ling Yen of a chain of restaurants and a writer for a internationally ranked food magazine. Biography Roger was born in Spokane, Washington and is the oldest and only male of four children. Roger's father was one of the first Chinese-American police officers in the area while his mother was a master chef for a high-end French restaurant. Growing up Roger and his siblings, including his sisters Naomi Yen and Corinna Wei, lived a strict childhood, given who their parents were, but none the less had a good lifestyle. Though not rich the Yen Family was great at making due of what they had thus making it seem like they were wealthier than in reality. As a child Roger enjoyed reading and writing. In an attempt to get closer to his culture Roger also began to study Chinese herbs, becoming a decent herbalist by his late teens. Though considered handsome Roger was not very social, often quiet and keeping to himself. Through his school days Roger did not have many friends, only his sisters would hang out with him, thus most of his friends were girls, being they were also his sisters' friends. Roger's few male friends ended up mostly befriending him just due to his associating with several attractive girls, some of the girls in turn finding him attractive not just physically but due to his quiet and somewhat mysterious nature. After high school Roger went on to the University of Washington, majoring in writing. During his Freshman year, while living in a co-ed dorm, Roger met Ling Xu. Ling was extremely popular among their peers as she was pretty and smart. Roger attempted become friends with Ling a few times, but the girl was just not interested in him. During his Sophomore year Roger upped his efforts but it was to no avail, Ling did not want anything to do with him. She put his advances down as nicely as she could and Ling even offered to be friends. By Junior year Roger was happy to be Ling's friend but wanted more. In an act of desperation Roger concocted a special blend of herbs which he believed would make the girl fall in love him. During an outing during their Senior year Roger slipped his ground-up love herbs into Ling's drink. To Roger's surprise the herbs worked their magic, though this left Ling a mindless slave for the night. By morning Roger had the girl of his dreams and she did not know anything was awry. Shortly after graduating the couple were married. While Roger was working for his Master's Ling became pregnant with Madison Yen. Roger would then get job with a food magazine and move the family to San Francisco. A short time later when Ling opened her restaurant Qilin Palace Maggie Yen would come along. Ling pressed Roger to earn good money for their daughters' sake. Roger began working hard and eventually became one of the lead writers of his magazine. Feeling a little guilty for his forced love of Ling and the fact that his family might have never been if it wasn't for his love potion Roger spent most if not all of his time on the road working for his family. Personal Information * Current Age: 49 * Height: 5'5" * Weight: 160 lbs * Hair Color: Black * Eye Color: Dark Brown * Hypnosis Rating: 5 * Current Place of Residence: San Francisco, US * Sexual Preference: Women Relationships Family * Ling Yen, Wife * Madison Yen, Daughter * Maggie Yen, Daughter * Naomi Yen, Sister * Corinna Wei, Sister * Sun Ming, Sister-in-Law * Qiao Lan, Sister-in-Law * Tucker Holmes, Adoptive Son * Bree Ming, Niece * Jun Ming, Niece * Hui Lan, Niece * Bella Wei, Niece * Chelsey Wei, Niece Appearances * None Trivia * Roger is based on actor Tzi Ma. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Tucker's Wand